


Praise Me

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: For Kinktober Day 29 I chose Praise Kink
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Praise Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 29 I chose Praise Kink

“That’s it, such a good boy.” Cas praised his sub as he ran his fingers through the short locks of hair. Dean keened happily where he kneeled on the floor in front of his Cas, mouth wrapped around his Dom’s soft cock.

Castiel had work to finish in his office and had ordered his sub to warm his cock; an activity Dean was very fond of, especially when Cas praised him every time. He loved being a good boy for his Dom.

He held his mouth still, the heavy weight on his tongue making him drool, but he didn’t move, he didn’t swallow. His only instruction was to hold Cas’ soft cock in his mouth while his Dom completed his work, and to not make Cas hard. As much as he ached to suck on the warm flesh between his lips, he desired to be a good boy even more.

“Your mouth feels perfect around my cock, love. Such a good boy for me.” Cas crooned, and Dean lit up inside, basking in the praise of his Dom. Cas petted his hair and Dean’s eyes closed in pleasure as he relished the touch.

“I’m almost done here, and then I’ll make love to you. Just be a good boy till I’m finished.”

And Dean would. He would be a good boy for Cas, just so he could hear the praise being rained down on him.


End file.
